


Two Men’s Talk

by Karmangier



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Engagement, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmangier/pseuds/Karmangier
Summary: A few days had passed since the Rostelecom Cup, though the scene of their little reunion in the airport had been replaying over and over again in his head tonight. Yuuri was pretty sure it had nothing to do with jet lag.





	Two Men’s Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my awesome betas @fatwithoutkatsudon and Charlie!
> 
> This fic supports the theory that in ep10 Yuuri bought one ring and then Victor bought the other matching one before their engagement scene.

“It’s almost like a marriage proposal.”

4:30 am. Yuuri turned off his phone screen and sighed in his head. He had been awake for one and a half hours and it was time to give up on forcing himself back to sleep. By his side, Victor’s breath sounded steady. Through dim moonlight permeating from the curtain, Yuuri could see the outline of Makkachin on the tatami, slightly rising up and then falling down in a similarly steady rhythm.

A few days had passed since the Rostelecom Cup, though the scene of their little reunion in the airport had been replaying over and over again in his head tonight. Yuuri was pretty sure it had nothing to do with jet lag. 

He managed to stretch one leg out until it touched the floor, then slipped the rest of his body out from the blanket. Neither the Russian nor the poodle moved. Yuuri quietly slid the door open and closed it behind his back without making any sound. He walked downstairs to the hallway that connected to the yard, and opened the sliding door. 

It was still completely dark outside. Yuuri was not sure if he could call it morning yet. He stared at the moon and got lost in its faint light, until he heard quiet footsteps approaching.

Yuuri turned around. It was Toshiya standing in the hallway, still in his pajamas. “You are early today.” Toshiya said with a yawn that he failed to hold back. 

“Sorry did I wake you--”

“No it’s fine. I wake up early these days.”

The two stood in the hallway, gazing at the clear night sky without saying anything for a little while. November’s early morning coldness breezed by. Yuuri started to worry that his father might get too cold.

Finally, Toshiya broke the silence: “It’s cold. Come in and drink with me.”

“Whaaat???” Yuuri almost shouted from surprise, “It’s not even 5am in the morning dad!” Plus, you are not good at drinking at all, he said in heart. 

“I just thought…you may want to talk. we haven’t had too much time to chat with each other recently… ” Toshiya smiled with slight embarrassment, “what’s the last time we drank together? The New Year? No… that was with Mari…”

Yuuri frowned. He did not need to think too hard on the answer to this question. Yuuri and his father had never drunk together. Five years ago when he left home for Detroit, he was not even at the drinking age. Yuuri tried to think of the last time he and Toshiya had a private time together, but his memory was clouded by skating and other more important stuff. Obviously more important than father-son moments. 

Toshiya had already started walking towards the living room. Yuuri slid the door to the yard closed and followed him half reluctantly. During his Detroit years, Hiroko chatted with him on a video call every week, while Toshiya was always there as part of the background, watching tv or reading newspapers, most of the time not saying anything. But for some reason Yuuri felt that his father was actually listening to their conversations, perhaps because he was always able to smile at the right time. 

By the time Yuuri entered the living room, he saw a sake bottle bathing in a bowl, from which hot steam was slowly rising and diffusing in the air. Along with it stood two tiny pretty sake cups and a small plate of edamame. It was hard for yuuri to believe this was not prepared. Toshiya walked back from the kitchen and sat cross-legged by the table. 

Yuuri sat down on his knees. Neither of them talked. Yuuri watched Toshiya serve himself and empty a few cups in silence. Yuuri felt a little bit uncomfortable. After coming back in April, he spent most of the time training with Victor, while at home Hiroko and Mari were the two who usually talked to him. He couldn’t even think of a time when he had a real conversation with Toshiya. Yuuri reached out for some edamame. What should he say?

“You really like him.” Having emptied another cup, Toshiya broke the silence without looking at his son. Yuuri blushed, looking at the empty edamame shells on his side. Toshiya continued: “But you have been like that for years. I just had never thought you two would be a loving couple.”

Yuuri did not know what to say, so he filled his cup and emptied it in one gulp. Now he had the excuse for blushing like a goddamn tomato. Dizziness struck him. He had not had much sake before, only that one time in middle school when Nishigori stole half a bottle from his father and forced Yuuri to take a sip. 

It was so weird that even though their kiss had been streamed internationally, and even though the whole family knew that they now slept in the same room, it was still embarrassing to discuss their relationship with his own father. 

“And he seems to really like you as well.” 

Yuuri had to turn his head away to hide his burning face. Also partially because he wanted to conceal a smile that he could not control for some reason.

Toshiya’s face was also red from the sake. “I-I also re-really like her.” He broke into a shy smile. “Your mom.” He added, staring at his cup. “When we first met --” 

Yuuri now was pretty sure the sake had affected his father. His dad really was not good at drinking, especially now when they both had empty stomachs. It was the same old story that Yuuri had heard hundreds of times. Hiroko had worked in a bento shop and a young man with glasses bought 7 katsudons in 3 consecutive days. However, all the times he heard it, it came from his mother, usually with warm teasing. It was the first time his father talked about his version - though nothing was particularly different from what Yuuri had previously heard. 

“So -- what will you do next?” 

Yuuri had been lost in thoughts and busy with peeling edamame. He answered with confusion: “I, em-- I will keep training until the Grand Prix Final--”

“No -- I mean, you -- you and Victor.” Toshiya burped a little bit. Now he had to lean against the table to maintain his posture. 

Yuuri looked at his drunk father in great surprise. How did he -- his father who had always been quiet in the background -- see right through him? 

“I -- I haven’t thought much about it.” Yuuri stared at the corner of the table. This was purely a lie. It was almost like a marriage proposal -- Victor’s words had been hovering over his head ever since that day. He had imagined thousands of scenarios while walking, skating, sitting by the side of Victor at the dinner table and in sleepless nights. He, however, might never know how to -- would it be weird if he’s the one who initiates it? Or even in the first place, he would probably never have the courage to --

“Co - courage.” Toshiya interrupted Yuuri’s musing as if he could read his son’s mind. “You have it, in your name, Yuuri. You — you are so brave on ice… if you have something in mind… just - just do it. You don’t have to think too much…” 

Toshiya chugged more sake in the next few quiet minutes. “I really like her.” Toshiya resumed his monologue as Yuuri was permanently staring at the table. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled: “Like, re - really. One day I - I finally made up my mind. I took her to that, that jewelry store under the castle. I pi-picked the most expensive ring that I could afford -- I was po-poor, like, no money…”

Now Yuuri had to listen with special attention. It was a new piece of story that neither of his parents had told before. “I was freaking out because it was only one, one ring… I couldn’t afford... You know, not a pair... so I was taking a b-bet. But, but! You know wh - what’s her reaction?” Toshiya stared at Yuuri, but his gaze was rather aimless.

“What happened?” Yuuri asked with great curiosity. A ridiculous thought that he should grab a pen and a notepad flashed by.

“Then she b-bought a ring as well! The same one! Fo-for me!” Toshiya said as his blushing cheeks seemed rather shining. He was shaking in excitement, lost in his precious memory. “We exchanged rings under the castle! It’s -- better than I bought two rings... It, it doesn’t feel like I - I was the sole one proposing -- we, we proposed to each other! She felt the same about me! I - I knew, knew it… somehow. It’s all -- so, so equal… so beautiful… so good… we love each other… It’s m-mutual… mutual… So much…” 

Toshiya rested his head in his arms on the table. Yuuri heard snores in less than a second. He is so drunk, Yuuri thought, staring at his father’s messy morning hair and suddenly realizing where his own came from. He probably would not remember anything in the morning.

 

***  
Having heard Yuuri walking downstairs and waited for a few minutes, Victor jumped out of bed, grabbed his phone and then walked on his toes across the room. Makkachin did not move a inch as Victor passed by her. Victor entered the bathroom and closed the door.

“Chris, I can’t sleep it’s been hovering over my head the whole night. I have to ask you about something.”

“What happened sweetie? Did you have a fight with Yuu-- ”

“No. Chris. Nothing like that. It’s just -- I have some ideas — about, er, a proposal, for marriage. I’d like to hear your thoughts on it.”

“Wow. But I haven’t bought my best man’s suit!” 

“It’s just a thought.”

“When are you --”

“Chris, please, I’ve been thinking about this the whole night. No, not just tonight, since the Rostelecom Cup -- Please Chris, a romantic man like you, must have some good suggestions —“

“Alright, well, go ahead.”

“I’ve been thinking -- matching rings, better to be golden, in front of a church, would be awesome if there is a choir, just after sunset, maybe snowing a little bit…? Hey are you still there? What do you think?”

“Fascinating. I’m calling an uber to the mall now. It’s urgent. Shopping for the best suit in my life takes time, darling.”


End file.
